fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts in the Basement
is the name of an episode of Eva and Cece's Chop Suey. Synopsis With his wife recently deceased, with the support of the gang, Mort decides that he's ready to date again. When he meets his match on a dating website, he goes on a date with her, which ultimatley ends up being a double date with Tanaka and Topaz. When watching Mort's Pharmacy while Mort is on his date, Knuckles talks Eva into letting everyone go into the scary basement, much to Tails' horror. There, the echidna attempts to scare everyone (which is mostly effective on Tails). Plot Sonic and the gang were helping Mort move the inventory around his pharmacy. Eva and Cece arrive shortly after and met up with them. They discover that Mort received a message from someone on a dating website for and Tails replies to her a date tonight at the restaurant across the street, Tails then adds that he will invite Topaz and Tanaka for a double date. She replies back to agree to come. Mort puts Eva in charge to watch over his pharmacy while he's on his date. Topaz arrives with Tanaka and Mort at the restaurant. While watching the pharmacy, Eva and the others get bored so Eva tries to socialize but fails. Knuckles lies to Eva that her endocrine gland wants her and the others to explore the pharmacy's basement, unsupervised. Mort's date arrives and starts getting along with Mort. The gang explores the basement as Knuckles encourages the others to explore more. Knuckles takes the emergency mobile phone as a prank to scare everyone. Tanaka starts to drink more alcohol in jealousy of Mort's successful relationship with his date is going. The gang enters the basement and Knuckles hides the phone in an empty miniature fridge and locks the door. Eva answers the phone out of the fridge who is Knuckles calling Eva pretending to be a menacing ghost. Tanaka and Topaz start dancing as Nelson arrives to see the restaurant owner (who they get along). Tanaka gets tired, so out of drunkenness, he walks to Mort's pharamcy and hears the familiar voices of Sonic and his friends there so he goes downstairs to see what is happening. Tanaka sleeps in an empty comfy box and closes it. While the prank is getting scarier, they hear Tanaka's snoring, believing it's the ghost. Eva stands up for herself as she takes the keys Knuckles has been hiding, puts duct tape on the box and they all attempt to put it in the garbage disposal. Before the box gets sliced up, Tanaka luckily escapes out of the box. Mort and his date come back to the pharmacy to make out and Tanaka faces death that he enjoyed so he goes back to the restaurant to dance with Topaz. Characters Present *'Mort Goldman' *'Eva Guinea Pig' *'Cece Cat' *'Sonic the Hedgehog *'Tails *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Rachel (Mort's Date)' *'Edward Tanaka' *'Topaz' Quotes *'Tails': and frantically trying open a door Gimmie the key, Knuckles, give me the key! *'Knuckles': I can't. I ate it. You're just going to have to wait until it comes out... which should be in about eight hours. *'Tails': Ew! APM Music Identification *Tom Fool - Title card *Witty Fellow - Knuckles talks Eva into letting everyone go to the basement. *Ulkereien - Knuckles gives Eva and Tails a hug and steals Eva's cellphone in the process. *Menace - The gang opens the basement door. "Oh, where are my manners, ladies first!" *Unease - "Like cattle to the slaughter", Knuckles says under his breath. *20th Century Gothic - Played throughout the episode several times. *Twilight Zone - "Have you checked on your group?" *Dramatic Impact 1 - Everyone screams, and Knuckles pretends to be just as freaked out as the rest of the group. *Death Trap - "Give me the key, Knuckles! Give me the key!!" -"I can't, I ate it." Transcript Ghosts in the Basement Transcript Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Crossovers